


The Man In Mobile

by Midnight0420



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: Alabama, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Bottom Stephen, Boys Kissing, Chest Hair, Falling In Love, Gay, JT is well endowed, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, New York Jew, Sex, Southern Boy, Stereotypical Southern accent, Survivor - Freeform, Taj Johnson-George, Top JT, and he's so sweet, farmers market
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight0420/pseuds/Midnight0420
Summary: Stephen's company moves him from New York City to Mobile, Alabama. It's a bit of a difficult adjustment, but he soon meets a beautiful southern stranger that might help him settle, in more ways than one.
Relationships: JT Thomas/Stephen Fishbach
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. It's The Morning Of Your Very First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Taylor Swift's Fifteen

It was a hot humid day in the city of Mobile, Alabama. Stephen Fishbach aka self declared "New York Jew" came down from New York to help open, along with some co-workers a new branch for his company that he worked at back home. As soon as Stephen stepped off the plane, he instantly knew the difference between the two cities was massive. For one thing, the heat. Sure, it could get hot and humid back in New York, but he felt like this was a whole other level of humidity, he could already feel the sweat on the back of his neck. Another thing is the southern hospitality, this was completely different than New York. New Yorkers were often kinda mean, and if you couldn't find your way around, well good luck! However, here everybody is friendly, helping him with directions to the apartment he will be living that his company so generously are paying for. 

As he entered into the elevator of his apartment, he pressed the button that said 11. His apartment was 1120, which he figured meant the 20th space on the 11th floor. He finds his door and put the key into the handle, turned and pushed the door open. He brought his bags with him and took a quick look around. He'll admit that it's a much nicer room than he thought it was gonna be. There was a nice white kitchen with seemingly had working appliances like a stove, fridge, sink, dishwasher, and trash compactor. The kitchen was overlooking the living room/dining room where there already was a small table and couch. He enters into the small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a shower. Not a bathtub, just a shower. He finally enters into his bedroom where his desk is, and a nice queen sized bed. Stephen honesty thought that his company was gonna cheap out on him but surprisingly they didn't. Not only had they gotten him a nice apartment to stay in, but they also already paid for some of the furniture. He puts his bags onto his bed and then later takes out his MacBook Air and puts it onto his desk so he can write a thank you email to his boss, Taj Johnson-George, who was probably the best person he had ever worked for.

After sending the email, Stephen looks through the fridge in the kitchen, and there is fresh eggs, cheese, milk, veggies, fruits, butter, and a bunch of other produce that his company paid for. He sits on the nice black leather three person couch, and starts to ponder about his family and his friends back home. He knows he's going to miss than more than anything in the world. New York was the only place he ever known, and Mobile may have been in a whole different universe. He gets up off the couch and finds his keys and wallet on the counter top and exits his apartment while making sure to lock it. Stephen saw a small farmers market a couple blocks down when he was finding his apartment building, and decided to look into the local produce and culture.

Stephen exits his apartment building and starts to head down to the farmers market. As he was walking, he starts to really look around at his new city, he didn't really get a chance to look before, because he was too busy trying to find his building. While not as big as New York, Mobile is still a really decent sized city that Stephen thinks he will enjoy, He no longer have to worry about the hellish snowstorms like he had to back home in the Big Apple. 

Stephen finally enters into the famers market and starts to look around. He sees corn, bread, fruits, and much much more. He starts to wonder while looking at all the delicious produce, that he soon realizes that he isn't watching where he's going. Stephen soon slams into something or someone and tumbles back onto the floor, Stephen tries to get back up while furiously apologizing to the man he ran into. His brown eyes soon connects with the stranger's mesmerizing green eyes. Before he even knows it, the stranger is opening his mouth to say... 

"Wel' Howdy' Gorgeous"


	2. I Saw The Dimples First, And Then I Heard The Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stephen runs into probably the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, some interesting things happen
> 
> Title taken from Taylor Swift's London Boy

"Wel' Howdy' Gorgeous" 

Stephen just looks at the beautiful man confused and dazed. The unnamed gorgeous man had probably the sweetest looking green eyes he have ever seen, they were like the color of a forest he could get lost in forever. He had gorgeous curly dirty blond hair that Stephen would love to just run his fingers through, and the best dimples he had ever seen on a man. He had crows feet around his eyes that showed his maturity, and don't even get Stephen started on the beard. The man look he hadn't shaved in weeks, yet the messy beard looked so goon on the stranger that it should be illegal. He started wondering how the beard would feel scratching onto his neck. He was wearing a flannel shirt, with some light brown chest hair peaking out. Now, Stephen was a sucker for chest hair. There was nothing better than be able to run his hand through some chest hair after sex. The man also had his sleeves rolled up, showing his thick strong arms that Stephen was low-key hoping would just pick him up and take him right there in the middle of the farmers market. "Ok, I need to stop thinking about this or I might just pop a boner in public, and in front of this man." Stephen thought to himself. 

"'Er Hello" the gorgeous man says obviously a little confused by Stephen staring. "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to rush into you. I feel so bad. Things like this always happen to me, I'm just a total klutz and it ruins mine, as well as other people's day, and I-", the gorgeous man cut him up "It really be no big deal, trust me, wors' things have happened to me."  
The gorgeous man offers a hand to help Stephen off the floor. Once he gets off the floor, the gorgeous man starts speaking "My name's James Thomas, but mos' people just call me JT, now tell me what's your nam' gorgeous" Stephen can feel himself blush before he even gets the chance to speak. "My name is Stephen,... Stephen Fishbach." JT smiles at Stephen, showing him his big, gorgeous dimples again. "Stephen, may I ask you to get a drink with me as an apology for running into you and knocking you down infront of everybod'". Stephen just gives him a confused face, "Wait, but I bumped into you, so why are you apologizing". "Because you're clearly not from 'round here, and I also kinda wanta' know ya a lil' more." JT replies with the same big smile. Finally Stephen replies... "ok". "Great, I know the perfect bar, you wan' ride wit' me?", Stephen just nods. 

They make it to the back parking lot, where JT has his red pickup truck. Stephen gets into the passenger seat once JT unlocked the car and got into the front seat. As JT drives out of the parking lot and onto the road, he just looks at Stephen and smiles. "What are you looking at?" Stephen says, "You gorgeous!" JT simply replies. Stephen can feel the heat go back into his cheeks. The things JT are saying to him, paired with his good ol' southern accent makes Stephen feel like a school girl with a little crush. Stephen remembered when he was younger and his mom telling him not to get into cars with strangers, and here he was in a car with practically a stranger, but he felt like he knew JT a lifetime and he felt oddly comfortable with him. The southern man just moves his eyes back onto the road, even though there is not much traffic this late into the day, around 7pm. "So you're clearly not from 'round her', where are ya originally from?" JT asks, "I literally just flew in today, from New York, my job moved me down here to help open a new division." JT just hums in agreement before speaking, "That's clearly a culture shock", Stephen simply nods before asking "So what do you do?" "I'm a farmer, that's why I was there at the ol' farmer's market, just dropping off some produce, and then I ran into the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen." JT says, ending with a grin, "Welp, we're here, 'ope you like a good ol' fashion southern bar, cause this is the best bar in all of Alabama." 

Stephen follows behind JT into the bar, it's small and quaint. There's only 2 other people currently in the bar, along with the bartender who was whistling while washing the bar with a cloth. JT leads Stephen to a small booth in the back, where they both quickly slide in. The bartender stops washing the bar and comes over and asked them what they wanted. "My typical, a Budweiser." JT responds, and Stephen asked for the same thing as JT. JT starts speaking to Stephen, "I bet a beautiful thang like you had a girlfriend back in New York, na' didn't ya?", "I've never had a girlfriend." Stephen shoots back almost instantly. "A boyfriend?", "I only have ever had one boyfriend in my life." JT just smiles, "I bet he was a lucky fella'." Stephen just blushes in response. The bartender soon comes back with their drinks, and JT took a big gulp of his beer, whereas Stephen was taking small sips of his. Soon, both of their large cups of beer were empty and then Stephen had a beer mustache formed on his upper lips, and then all of a sudden without a warning JT just dove in and started to lick the beer fuzz off. After JT pulled back, they both started giggling like two little children that just pulled a successful prank on their mean old annoying teacher. It turned out they were both lightweights cause they had both had one cup and were obviously drunk off their asses. 

After their fits of laugher died down, the two men just looked into each other's desired filled eyes, you could obviously cut the sexual tension with a knife. Stephen soon pulled JT by the back of his flannel collar into a kiss, at first Stephen tried to dominate the kiss, but soon JT pushed his tongue into Stephen's mouth and eventually he lost the dominance competition to the southern man. As they were kissing, Stephen could feel JT's beard scratching onto his face. It was a rough but amazing feeling, he hoped he would be able to feel time and time again. They both had to come up for air eventually, and Stephen started rubbing his hand up and down the inside of JT's jean wearing leg. He looked up into JT's eyes with his own lust filled eyes, and simply said "I need you." JT thought he was gonna instantly cum on the spot just from that sentence alone and then nodded, "My home be just down the road, let me take ya' and I'll give ya' everything ya' need my sweet darlin'." Stephen just started furiously nodding his head, and they both quickly ran out of the bar right after the southern man laid some money down on the table for the bartender. They ran out to JT's pickup truck while holding hands, and JT was practically jamming his keys into the engine. They later pulled out of the bar parking lot and started speeding the road to JT's farmhouse, they instantly got to his house and the big dimpled man was soon dragging Stephen into his house and closed the door behind them. Stephen quickly turns to JT and said "Make me yours, right now please, I need you so badly like you wouldn't even know." 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!
> 
> Originally I wanted to wait for them to get it on, but I just couldn't wait, so um... next chapter will have some good smut.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm kinda nervous yet kinda excited at the same time. So if you could, please provide some positive feedback to help me grow as a writer. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. every chapter is gonna be named after a lyric in a Taylor Swift Song.


End file.
